


Wonderland

by LorienLover1107



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Crazy, Gen, dodo bird - Freeform, join me my fellow crazies, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

I dream to live in a land where madness is might  
Where tea is found in every room  
Where I can act how I wish   
Where I can become friends with time  
Where animals and plants sing  
Where all my friends are as mad as me

I dream of a plane where madness is the norm.   
Where I can live out my dreams  
Where I live inside my imagination 

Don't you? No?

Well I say shall ride my dodo bird into the sunset, and to the end

But to those who heed my words we may be going to the same place

Our vehicles may be different, our homes too, but I tell you what it shan't be a mental hospital 

I shall see all you beautifully mad souls in my dream land

I will see you all in WONDERLAND


End file.
